Wemma Valentines Day Wedding
by wemmagleek719
Summary: After the wemma fandom found out about the wedding of Will and Emma on Valentines Day, i got to work on writing what i hope to see on the show!
1. The day Before the Wedding

It was the day before valentines day and the day before Will and Emma's wedding. Will was getting breakfast ready when Emma walked in the room

"Oh there is the bride-to-be, and the future Mrs. Emma Schuester" Will said with a grin on his face

Emma blushed "I can't wait, this is something that I've been waiting for almost four years now, to become your wife and live the rest of my life with you."

"This time tomorrow you will be walking down the aisle in your wedding dress making your way to me so we can declare our love for each other in front of all of our family and friends" Will kissed Emma. Will could tell something was bothering her "what wrong honey?"

"I just wish you didn't have to sleep over at Finn's tonight with all of the groomsman. We have never spent a night apart since we moved in together"

"I know I don't want to spend a night away from you either, but its going to be all worth it tomorrow, and after tomorrow I'll never leave you again till the day I die" Will said as he kissed Emma and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I probably wont be able to sleep tonight, between being excited to finally become your wife, and not having you with me, it is going to be a long night."

"I know I'm going to have the same problem, but I'll call you tonight, and we can talk before bed" Will said

"That will help a lot being able to hear your voice before I go to bed"

Will and Emma shared another passionate kiss "So when are you leaving for Finn's house?"

"I don't know probably when ever the glee girls show up" Will had a sad frown on his face "I just wish all the glee kids that graduated were able to come"

"I know I'm sure they wish they could be here also, but before you leave today I have a surprise for you, lets just say its my early wedding gift to you"

"Babe the only gift I want from you is to say 'I do' tomorrow" Will chuckled

An hour after Will and Emma finished eating breakfast and did all the dishes, there was a knock on the door. Will went to go answer the door and he was shocked to see who was on the other side of the door. It was Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Mercedes. All the girls including Emma yelled, "surprise!"

Will hugged all the girls and then looked at Emma "This is my surprise?" Will said with a big grin as Emma nodded. Will hugged Emma then kissed her "I love you so much, this is the best surprise, thank you"

Rachel chimed in "We couldn't miss our favorite two teachers getting married!"

"We are so happy for the both of you to finally be together and finally getting married" Quinn said

"We have seen the two of you go though everything to just be together" Santana said

"Yeah we have watched you two fall in love, we have seen the break-ups but us girls always knew you two were meant for each other, you could just see it in your eyes, even when Ms. P was with the dentist…"

"Wanky" Santana chimed in as Will gave her that same glair he has given her in the past whenever she talked about Carl.

"Thank you Santana" Mercedes said giving her a look "Anyways I know you two will live the rest of your lives very happy, and like Rachel said we couldn't miss this for anything!"

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate with us it means a lot to us" Will said as he put his one arm around Emma's shoulder.

"And don't worry Mr. Schue we will take great care of Mrs. Pillsbury for you" Rachel said "You wont have to worry about a thing, we have got everything covered here to help make tomorrow absolutely perfect for the both of you!"

"I know its going to be a perfect day, I'm such a lucky guy to be marrying the most beautiful woman and having all my favorite glee kids here, you kids have changed my life, some of you were in the glee club since day one and you all stuck though all the tough days and look at us now we won Nationals last year" Will said and then looked at Emma "And Emma you have changed my life forever also, I was stuck in a terrible marriage and when I met you I realized what love really was, you were always so loving, caring and always pushed me to follow my dreams, You are that light that's at the end of a dark tunnel that keeps me going everyday, and we have been through so much good and bad but we always came out stronger in the end. I love you and I always will love you till the day I die"

"Oh Will" Emma said as she blushed "I love you too" Will leaned down and kissed her

"Awww" all the girls said together

Will and Emma pulled away from their kiss and Emma looked down and blushed and Will laughed.

Will and Emma spent some time with the girls before he headed over to Finn's house, cause he knew that this would be the only time that he could catch up with the girls because tomorrow they would be very busy.

After about an hour passed the next set of girls came "ok Mr. Schue time for you to go we have a lot to take care of for tomorrow, to make your day wonderful!" Rachel said as tried to get Will to leave.

"Ok ladies let me say bye to Emma first, if you don't mind" Will laughed at how pushy the girls can be.

"It looks like I have to go now babe, as much as I don't want to, the girls are giving me no other choice" Will laughed "but before I go I wanted to give you something" Will pulled a beautiful diamond bracelet out of his pocket and placed it on her wrist "now you have something new for tomorrow"

"Oh will it's beautiful!" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck "I love you so much" Emma said as she kissed him

Will sighed, "I have to go now" Will said with a frown on his face

"I know but I will see you in the morning so it wont be to bad"

After a few more kisses and hugs, they said there goodbyes and Will was finally on his way to Finn's house. Emma was sad to see him go but when she thought about it the next time she would see him he would be standing at the alter in his tux waiting for her to make her way to him in her white dress. She got chills down her spine just thinking about tomorrow, but they were good chills.

With Rachel being her typical self she enforced a early bedtime so the bride wont be tired with bags under her eyes. So Emma of course listened to her (like she had a choice) So Emma was in bed by nine. Emma called Will and it was like he was anticipating her call cause it only rang once.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey handsome"

"I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me either but we only have to wait 12 more hours till we can see each other again and most of that time we will be sleeping, or at least trying to sleep" Emma laughed "truth is I am tired but I want to talk to you more"

"You should get your sleep then babe cause tomorrow will be very busy and I don't want my bride sleeping on me" Will chuckled

"Oh ill be sleeping on you tomorrow but not till after we get back home" Emma smiled

"Oh you little tease" Will laughed as Emma giggled on the other end

After talking for a while longer they said goodbye and hung up and went to sleep. Will and Emma had the same thing on their mind and that was their wedding and how wonderful it was going to be and something that they would remember forever.

**A/N Thank you for reading Chapter 2 is coming. I got the inspiration for this story from the latest Wemma news of the wedding being on the show on Valentine's Day! I was so excited that I had to get started on writing about this wonderful wedding between Will and Emma.**

**Thanks again for reading and remember to follow me on Twitter Wemma_gleek719**


	2. Getting ready

The sun was shining through the blinds of Will and Emma's apartment showing that it was the start of a new day, but not just any day, it was there wedding day. Emma stirred in her sleep and went to put her arm around Will and cuddle up next to him before having to get up but he wasn't there. Emma soon realized that he wasn't there and she remembered that today was the days she was going to become Mrs. Emma Schuester. Just thinking that she was going to become Will's wife sent chills up and down her spine. Suddenly Rachel and the other girls running in all excited and practically dragging Emma out of bed interrupted Emma thoughts.

"Ok Ms. P we need to start with your hair, and then do your make-up then help you into your dress, then we all have to help each other get ready, we have so much to do ladies so lets do this!" Rachel said being her normal self and telling everyone what to do.

Mercedes helped do Emma's hair while Quinn worked on Emma's makeup. Santana and Brittany then started helping the other girls with their hair and make-up. "So what are you doing hobbit" Santana said

"Oh well you see I'm supervising to make sure everything is in order and doesn't get screwed up" Rachel said

"Wow you know I almost forgot how self centered you are and how you want to be in control of everything, I guess that's what happens when I don't have to see your face for a whole semester"

"Ok Santana lets just drop this cause we don't want to ruin the day with our arguing with each other"

"What ever hobbit" Santana said rolling her eyes at Rachel's comments "Your lucky I like Mr. Schue and Ms. P or else I would go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass"

Rachel placed her hand on Santana's shoulder "Thank you Santana for putting Mr. Schue and Ms. P first cause you know that's all that matters today, today is their day not ours"

"Take you hand off me then we wont have any problems" Santana said as she gave Rachel a nasty glare.

An hour later Emma's hair and make-up was all done and now it was time for the dress. Emma looked at the dress all nicely laid out on the bed and tears started forming in her eyes. Rachel walked into the room "Ms. Pillsbury whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing don't worry Rachel, these are tears of joy, I'm just so happy to be marrying the guy I love more then anything"

Rachel even got tears in her eyes from listening to Emma "Well Ms. P lets get you in your dress and get our pictures taken and get you to your man" Rachel laughed

"That sounds like a great idea Rachel, and Rachel thank you for coming to the wedding it means a lot to me and Mr. Schue"

"I would of come even if you didn't ask me, you both have been a huge part of my life" Rachel said as she hugged Emma

"Now lets me get this dress on so we can get going" Emma said

"I will leave the room" Rachel said as she turned around

"Rachel after I get the dress on I'm going to need someone to help with the back, would you like to help me with that"

"Oh yes Ms. Pillsbury it would be my honor to help you" Rachel said as she went to close the door to the bedroom

"And one other thing Rachel you and the kids who have graduated can call me Emma" she said as Rachel closed the door.

Emma stepped into her dress and held it up and looked into the mirror. The dress was a strapless mermaid style type dress, which Emma thought would look great for her figure. It had beautiful beading on the bodice and had a sweetheart neckline and a long train. It was everything Emma ever wanted in a wedding dress for herself.

Emma called Rachel back in, and Quinn and Mercedes also followed behind her.

"Oh my Ms. P you look so beautiful" Mercedes said "Oh sorry forgot to call you Emma" Mercedes laughed "It will take some time to get used to calling you something other then Ms. P"

"It's ok Mercedes" Emma said as she continued to look at herself in the mirror "you think Will will like it?"

"He would be crazy not to love it" Rachel said

Rachel started to help Emma with the back of her dress, it wasn't a standard zip up back, it was a corset style back, which would take some time, but Emma knew Rachel would be able to do it. As Rachel was working on the back of her dress she looked over at the girls who were in their dresses. "You girls all look so beautiful, those colors look great on all of you" The dresses were a simple knee-length strapless dress in a watermelon pink color, and it had a sash around the waist that was a darker color shade of the dress.

"Thanks, we love the colors, its perfect for a Valentines day wedding!" Quinn said

Rachel was finally done getting the back of the dress finished. "Alright I am done, now we need the veil and the flowers"

Santana walked in with the veil and the bouquet of flowers and handed Emma her flowers then Santana carefully placed the veil in Emma's hair, Emma was now all ready.

Then there was a knock at the door and Rachel went to go and answer it. It was both Will and Emma's mother. Emma's mom started crying when she saw her daughter in her wedding dress. "Emma you look beautiful, absolutely stunning"

"Thanks Mom" Emma said as she hugged her

"We both have something to give you today" Emma's mom said "I wanted to give you the earrings that your grandmother gave me on my wedding day, and I always told myself I would give this to my daughter on her wedding day"

"I wanted to give you this from my wedding" Will's mom said as she placed a blue pendent necklace in Emma's hand "Now you have something blue, something old and something new"

"Thank you both" Emma said with tears forming in her eyes

"My son in the luckiest man in the world and I'm very happy to call you a daughter now" Will's mom started to cry "I always wanted to have a daughter and you are everything I would want in a daughter and everything I would want for my son in his life" Will's mom finished and then hugged Emma and then Emma hugged her mom again.

After they were all done taking pictures inside the house, they made there way to the limo to head over to the church. As they pulled up to the church her heart started to pound. Rachel got out of the limo and went inside to make sure Will was no where in site, Rachel found the groomsman and told them to keep Will as far away as possible so there would be no chance in them seeing each other before the ceremony. Rachel then made her way back to the limo and said the coast was clear. All the girls and Emma got out of the limo and went into the church and headed to the bridal room that was at the church. "How are you feeling? Rachel asked Emma

"A little nervous is all"

"When you walk down the aisle, just look at Mr. Schue, that should help you and your nerves"

"Thank you Rachel"

It was finally time and the girls all got into formation in a line in front of the doors of the church and Emma stayed in the room until it was time. Each girl walked down the aisle and they told her it was time for the bride. Emma saw Rachel walk through the doors and then the doors closed behind her and Emma then stood there waiting for the doors to open.

**A/N thank you all for your kind reviews on the first chapter, and thank you for reading!**

**Remember to follow me on twitter Wemma_gleek719**


	3. The Wedding!

Emma's heart was pounding just waiting for the doors to the church open so she can see Will standing at the other side of the church just waiting for her. Every emotion ran through her head, and then the doors opened. The familiar 'Here Comes the Bride' played on the organ. She looked for Will but couldn't find him, than there he appeared like a beacon of light, standing there handsome as ever. As she started her walk down the aisle, she never took her eyes off of Will.

When Will saw Emma for the first time, his mouth dropped open and tears formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe how beautiful Emma looked. Will had to hold back from wanting to just run over to her and passionately kiss her right there in front of everyone. It felt like it took forever for Emma to walk down the aisle, but she finally made it. Will grabbed on to her hands while facing her "Em you look absolutely beautiful, I cant even find the words on how amazing you look right now"

"Thank you sweetheart, you look very handsome in your suit" Emma leaned in close to his ear and whispered "You also look very sexy in that suit" Emma giggled

Will leaned in and whispered into her ear "You look very sexy also, can't wait till tonight" Will winked at her and Emma playfully slapped his arm.

As the preacher started talking Will and Emma stood there holding hands and staring into each others eyes, not really even listening to what the preacher was saying. Will mouthed the words 'I love you' to Emma and Emma mouthed the same words back to Will as she blushed

The time came where it was time for there vows and they had decided to write there own to read to each other. Will started by reading his.

_I have loved you since the day I met you. There was something about you that I could just tell, you were sweet, kind and beautiful. I wasn't even supposed to love you but I secretly did. Every time I came into your office I was met with kindness and compassion. There were times I just wanted to stay at school and not go home because my life at school was so much better then at home, and it was so much better at school because of you. While everyone else saw you as a crazy person with OCD I saw you for all your good and to me that was so much more and it's also what I fell in love with. We have gone though so much to overcome your OCD and I can remember my first attempt at that was in the classroom when I wiped the chalk on your nose and then waiting 10 seconds to wipe it off. We had so many moments that I could talk about it all day but I loved when I sang 'Don't stand to close/young girl' to you and Rachel and when you said 'You're a very good performer, bravo' I knew you loved me I could tell from your eyes that you loved me. I can still remember when I told you I left Terri and I went to you and Ken's wedding, I dragged myself to go to that cause I didn't want to see you marrying another guy and I cant tell you how happy I was that you didn't go through with the wedding but then felt horrible when you said that you couldn't stay because you felt heartbroken around me. When the kids started singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' that was when I went chasing after you and was when we shared our first kiss. I knew my life would suck without you and I thank myself everyday when I see you that I did chase after you. I love you more then anything and I cant wait to make many more memories with you as husband and wife._

Emma wiped tears away from her eyes, she couldn't believe how amazing Will was. Now it was her turn

_People always told me I needed to stop loving a man I would never get, or because you were to good for me. To all those people who told me that can look at us now and say anything is possible and when you love somebody enough you should never give up on what you want. When I married Carl I thought I was happy but I knew deep down I wasn't happy and I was so glad when Holly asked if I still loved you, I knew Carl would be mad but I was happy deep down because I knew we would be together again. And after we moved in together over the summer that was the best time in my life and I knew that I wanted to live with you and only you for the rest of my life. I love you more then anything, and thank you for being with me through everything in my life, because of you my OCD is so much better and my life is so much better, I actually have something to live for now._

Will placed his ring on Emma's finger and then Emma placed her ring on his ring finger. And then the two words that they have been waiting say finally came, they both said 'I do', and then the preacher said the last and final thing of the ceremony "you are now husband and wife…"

Emma couldn't do anything but smile and how that sounds 'we were now husband and wife! Will was my husband and I was his wife, how could I love those words so much'

"…You may now kiss…"

Before the preacher could even finish his sentence Will wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and laid a deep and passionate kiss on Emma's lips

"…kiss the bride" the preacher finish his sentence. "I am proud to present to every one Mr. and Mrs. Schuester!"

Will and Emma pulled away from their kiss and turned to face everyone there who was clapping "Ready to go Mrs. Schuester" Will smiled

"I'll go anywhere with you, Mr. Schuester" Emma giggled

They made there way back down the aisle and the groomsman and bridesmaids followed when they reached the bridal room, Emma couldn't stop looking at Will, 'he was my husband' she could never get tired of calling him that just like she could never be tired of being called Mrs. Schuester. Emma just wanted to go home at this point and just spend the rest of the night with just him, her husband. She also didn't care because she just wanted to spend time with and be by his side the whole night and celebrate their new marriage with their family and friends.

**A/N Thank you all for reading and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I love all the reviews, it's what keeps me writing!**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter wemma_gleek719**

**And I'm also now on Tumblr at .com**


	4. Reception

The one thing Will loved about his relationship with Emma was that he never wanted to be apart from her, if he could he would love to be just locked up in a room with her for the rest of his life and he would never get tired of it. When he was married to Terri he never had that feeling with her, and most of the time he dreaded even going home, because she was always yelling at him. But with Emma it was different, much different, he still got butterflies in his stomach around her, they say that phase will end when its not new anymore, but he knew they were different, they were the real deal when it came to true love.

Will and Emma went down to the bridal room to get some quiet time before the reception. Emma wrapped her arms around Will's neck "Did you know that I love you?"

"No I don't think I knew that" Will chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. "Did you know you look very beautiful today and that I love you?"

Emma blushed "Why thank you, and you look very handsome in your suit"

Will and Emma shared a passionate kiss and as the heat of kiss rose, the door opened, they pulled away and Will looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Rachel standing there.

"Mr. Schue sorry to interrupt, but the photographer wants to take pictures now before people arrive"

"Ok Rachel we will be right there" Will said as Rachel nodded and then closed the door. After the door closed Will and Emma started to laugh "I'm telling you that girl always picks the worst time to interrupt us"

"Well that wasn't the first time our kiss has been interrupted by Rachel" Emma giggled

"And as much as I would like to stay here and kiss you, we should probably go and get those pictures done before Rachel come back and drags us out of here" Will laughed.

"And you know she would too"

Will and Emma went and got their pictures taken and then soon after people started to arrive. Will and Emma greeted everyone as they came in to the reception. After everyone was in their seats all the bridal party made there way in and then everyone stood and clapped for Will and Emma after the DJ announced them. The first thing they did was cut the cake. Will knew Emma didn't like messes so he wasn't going to do the typical thing and smear some cake on her face, knowing Emma wouldn't like it, so Will nicely fed her a bite of cake. Will was surprised when Emma went to go feed him a piece of the cake and lightly smeared it on his face. Emma started to laugh and so did Will.

"Come here Em I want to tell you something"

Emma laughed "No you're going to get cake on me!"

"I promise look ill keep my hands behind my back the whole time" Will said as Emma moved a little closer and suddenly Will went straight to her lips and kissed her with his frosting covered lips

Will and Emma busted out laughing ad they went in for another kiss with frosting still on their lips "Your lips are very sweet" Emma giggled

"So are yours but your lips are sweet even without the frosting" Will said as he reached for a napkin, but was stopped by Emma's hand

"Who needs napkins" Emma said as she kissed him and she slightly started sucking on his lips to get the frosting off, soon all the frosting was gone.

Will was speechless "Wow! You better watch it cause I may just want to keep smearing frosting on your lips, so you can keep kissing me like that!"

Emma playfully slapped his arm and they both laughed and then kissed each other again.

Will and Emma made their way back to their seats so they could eat dinner.

After dinner the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance for the bride and the groom as husband and wife. When Will and Emma had to decide on a song they couldn't agree on one so they decided to switch it up and each pick a song to dance to.

Will and Emma took their place on the dance floor

"I picked a song that I thought was perfect for the both of us" Will said

"I hope it's not the 'Hello Again' song cause you said that was a perfect song for us and we broke up after that" Emma smiled

"No worries I will never be playing that song again" Will smiled "But can I also just say that choosing just one song to dance to with you was very hard cause there are so many great songs that remind me of you" Will laughed

"Well I would love to hear all these songs one day, and we can dance together in the living room, like we did on our first date" Emma smiled

"I can't wait" Will said as he kissed Emma

The song started to play and Emma recognized it right away it was one of her favorite songs "At Last" by Etta James

_At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
And life is like a song_

Ooh Yeah, Yeah, At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

_I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

When the song finished and Emma wiped a tear from her eye "At last my love has come along"

"Yes my love" Will said leaning over to kiss her

"My song I choose for you meant a lot to me cause you helped me though so much and when I hear this song it reminds me of you, because you loved me"

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
[ Lyrics from:  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Emma then sang the last part to Will.

I'm everything I am  
because you loved me

"I loved it babe and yes that is a perfect song for us, I think I liked yours better then my song I choose, I knew I should of let you choose the first song we dance to" Will laughed

"Yours was great also honey, we should of done a mash up of the two songs" Emma said

"Speaking of mash-ups remember when I had to help you with a mash-up song?"

Emma's eyed opened wide "Oh yea I remember" Emma said with a nervous laugh.

Will went to grab the mic from the dj "Alright we need all the single ladies out on the dance floor for the toss of the brides bouquet!"

Emma tossed the bouquet and of course who caught it, Rachel.

"Now I have a special surprise for you Emma" Will directed Emma to sit down in the chair that sat in the center of the dance floor. A song started to play and it was unmistakable. Emma couldn't help but smile remembering the first time Will sang this song to her.

This thing right here  
Is lettin' all the ladies know  
What guys talk about  
You know, the finer things in life hehehe  
Check it out

Ooh that dress so scandalous  
And you know another guy couldn't handle it  
See you shaking that thing like who's da ish  
With a look in your eye so devilish

Uh ya like to dance at all the hip-hop spots  
Then you cruise through the crews like connect the dots  
Not just urban, she likes the pop  
Cause she was living la vida loca

She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what? What? What?  
Baby, move your butt, butt, butt  
I think I'll sing it again

She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what? What? What?  
All night long  
Let me see that thong baby that thong thong thong thong thong

Emma couldn't help but laugh at him singing it this time was so much better then the first time, cause this time he was hers, all hers. Will hands wondered up her leg trying to find the garter, but he couldn't find it, he figured it was on her thigh, but it wasn't. Then Emma whispered into his ear "Higher" Emma said with a grin on her face.

Will moved his hands up higher and there it was as high up as it could get on her leg. Will started to slide it down her leg, but she stopped him.

"You can't use your hands" Emma giggled

Will didn't need to be told twice, he lifted up her dress and grabbed the garter between his teeth and pulled it down her leg. Will then tossed it to the crowd of single guys and Finn caught it.

Will was always surprised how Emma could be a tease with intimate things. Will loved seeing the sexy unpredictable side of Emma. It was one of the many things Will loved about Emma.

The rest of night was filled with laughter and love from the newlyweds. They never left each others side the whole night, and they never stopped smiling. How could they not smile, they were the happiest couple in the world and they felt like they were on top of the world. The night was also filled with the wonderful memories they both shared even before they dated. There were good and bad memories they shared but the good overshadowed the bad. Will and Emma knew that they were going to make more memories as husband and wife and even though they loved each other more then anything, they knew that there would be good and some bad but they didn't care cause they loved each other and that's all that mattered to them.

**A/N Thanks for reading everyone! This is gonna be the last chapter for this story. But no worries cause I will be starting another awesome Wemma story very soon. Remember if anyone has any ideas on something they want me to write you can send me a private message on here or on twitter. Again thanks for reading remember to review and follow me on Twitter Wemma_Gleek719 **


End file.
